An interposer is a device with electrical through vias that is inserted between one or more integrated circuit chips and a carrier. The through vias allow the integrated circuit chips to be electrically connected to the carrier. During operation of the integrated circuit chip, heating of the integrated circuit chip and/or the interposer can occur causing thermal expansion of the integrated circuit chip and/or the interposer leading to failures of the integrated circuit chip and/or the interposer. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.